Zahara: Queen of Egypt
by Luna963
Summary: Zahara wasn't always the Wife of Pharaoh Atem, or the Queen of Egypt. In fact, she was just a young village girl who was tormented for her looks and special powers. This is her story from a tormented village girl to a queen who wanted nothing but to protect her people, and her family. Atem/OC Prequel to The Shinning Light
1. Prologue

**Zahara: Queen of Egypt**

**Summary: ** Zahara wasn't always the Wife of Pharaoh Atem, or the Queen of Egypt. In fact, she was just a young village girl who was tormented for her looks and special powers. This is her story from a tormented village girl to a queen who wanted nothing but to protect her people, and her family.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Zahara, Draco, Kari, Heba and Haru.**

**Character Descriptions:**

**Zahara:**

An Egyptian with long blonde hair with golden highlights and bright green eyes. She is the daughter of two traders in the village. She has the ability to see into the future and can summon a spirit monster, or Ka, called Red-Eyes Black Dragon named Draco. She is very lonely and wants to have more than just Draco as a friend.

**Draco:**

The spirit monster known as Red-Eyes Black Dragon. He is Zahara's spirit monster and her protector. He is her only friend and protects her from the village children who torment her. He is not very fond of Haru and gave him a scar when he first appeared to her in order to protect Zahara. He is very protective of Zahara and rarely trusts anyone else with her safety.

**Haru:**

An Egyptian with raven black hair and dark blue eyes. He is one of the village children who torment Zahara for being different. He is the elder's son and he has a scar on his left shoulder from her spirit monster Draco for trying to kill Zahara when she was eight.

**Heba:**

Young Egyptian with spiky tricolor hair and crimson red eyes. He is the older twin brother of Kari and the son of Atem and Zahara.

**Kari:**

Young Egyptian girl with blonde hair and golden highlights and bright green eyes. She is the younger twin sister of Heba and the daughter of Atem and Zahara.

**Prologue**

In the streets of Egypt, a young girl was running through the crowd with a look of fear clearly shown on her face. Behind her were three boys. All with black hair except the middle one was slightly spiky. They were looking at the girl with joy at her fear as they ran after her.

The girl had long blonde hair with golden highlights and bright green eyes. She was wearing a simple dress with blue on the top and a blue sash at her waist. She also had the traditional village shoes as she ran for her life. Her pursuers not far behind her.

This is Zahara, the future queen of Egypt, but you wouldn't think so by this. Zahara was just the daughter of two village traders. However, she was gifted with special powers that set her apart from the other villagers. She had the power to see into the future, but she couldn't control when it happened and she could summon a ka, or a spirit monster, to protect her. However, she was not aware of her powers at this point. All she knew was that she was different because she looked different than everyone else. Her hair and her eyes were different from the other villagers. Even her own parents.

She always felt like an outcast because she didn't fit in. She was always tormented by the village children from being different from them. She was always coming home covered in blood, but she would tell her parents that nothing was wrong because she didn't want to worry them when they had to pay to keep their shop running or they would be kicked out of the village. And that was the last thing that Zahara wanted for her parents.

However, one day, an event would happen that would change her life forever. This event would lead her down the road to become the future queen of Egypt. Even though she never realized this when she decided to follow her heart, However, she has never regretted her decision even once. This is her story from a tormented village girl to the queen of Egypt who wanted nothing more than to protect her people and the ones she loved with all her heart.

**Read and Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning of Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Zahara, Draco, Kari, Heba and Haru.**

**Translations:**

**"Talking"**

_Mind link_

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning of Fate**

**Zahara's P.O.V.**

I was running through the village trying to get away from three people. Or more specifically, Haru and his two lackeys. They were always tormenting me. Why can't they just leave me alone?!

I was wearing a simple dress with blue on the top and a blue sash on my waist. I was wearing the traditional village shoes as I ran for my life. My hair was long and blonde with golden highlights and my eyes were bright green. I was running as fast as I could to escape my tormentors who were other children from the village. Just because I look slightly different from the rest, they decide to torment me and their parents don't try to stop them. I haven't even told my parents about it because I don't want to worry them. They have enough to worry about as it is.

My name is Zahara and I'm eight years old. My parents are traders in the village. If they don't make enough money, then we can't stay in the village. I'm always getting picked on for my strange hair color and bright green eyes. Over the years, the beatings have been getting worse, and my parents are starting to worry about my health.

They finally cornered me in an alleyway. The leader, Haru, started laughing before he spoke. " Looks like you got nowhere to run this time, Zahara. No one is going to save you this time." I got scared and closed my eyes. I don't want to die!

Then suddenly, I felt a powerful force from deep inside me break free._ Then allow me to help you with that wish, my mistress._ After I heard those words, I heard a powerful and ferocious roar, causing the kids to scream and run. I hesitantly opened my eyes to see a huge black dragon with a golden star on its left-wing and a red tip on its tail with red eyes.

It landed and spoke to me in a voice that was clearly male. " Are you alright, Mistress Zahara?" I looked at him in confusion, recognizing his voice from deep inside my mind. " Who are you? Are you the voice I heard before?" The dragon nodded before he spoke.

" I am the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. I am your Ka, or spirit monster to be exact. I am your protector, but I was not able to appear until you learned how to call me forth on your own. Your own desire to survive awakened from my slumber and allowed me to come forth at last. So, thanks to you, I can protect you when I'm the most needed." I looked at him with a soft smile before I answered.

" I don't mind at all. Is it okay if I just call you Draco? It sounds more fitting than calling you by what others will call you. I want you to be my friend, not just your master, but a close friend as well. I feel like Draco is what I should call you. Will you be my friend, as well as my protector?" The dragon looked shocked at my words before he gave in with a smile before he answered.

" Draco sounds like a perfect name for a dragon like myself. No one has ever asked to be my friend before. I am truly grateful for your kindness, Mistress Zahara. When you chose a husband, I will also allow him to call me by that name as well. I am eternally grateful for your kindness Mistress Zahara, for asking me to be your friend. I will never forget your kindness."

**Read and Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 2 Fate's Call

**I do not own Yugioh or its Characters. I only own Zahara, Draco, Kari, Heba and Haru.**

**Chapter 2**

**Fate's Call**

**Six Years Later...**

**General P.O.V.**

Zahara was running through the streets trying to escape from Haru and his two lackeys. Haru now had a scar on his left shoulder that looked like a claw. That was from Draco when Haru tried to kill Zahara six years ago. Haru is still not too happy about that scar.

It's been six years since Zahara met Draco. He plays with Zahara and protects her from the village children, mostly Haru and his lackeys. During this, she discovered that she could see into the future. However, she can't control what she sees and when. Otherwise, she wouldn't have asked Draco to play with her today. If she had control, then she thought that she could figure out who that boy in her last vision was. All she knew was that he was kind and gentle, but fierce when he needed to be.

" Looks like you don't have your pet to protect you this time, Zahara." She was panting and fell to the ground from the force of Haru's punches. The other two were laughing at her misery. Zahara began to feel dizzy and before she passed out, she heard a strong and commanding voice. " Stop it!"

Haru and his lackey's turned their heads to see a boy Zahara's age with tricolor hair and crimson red eyes. He had black in the front and crimson in the back with blonde bangs in the front. Some of the bangs stuck up like lighting bolts. He had golden armbands and a crown blended in with his bangs. His clothing was enough to tell you that he was from the Egyptian Royal Family.

Haru laughed at that before they boy punched his stomach, causing him to step back from the pain. The other two left as fast as they could after that as the boy spoke. " When I tell you to stop, that's an order." Then a golden light appeared above them, which they both recognized for different reasons. The boy knew that someone was summoning a Ka, or spirit monster. Haru, however, knew that it was Draco coming to protect Zahara. The boy didn't miss the look of fear on Haru's face.

The light faded and Draco appeared with an angry look in his eyes. The boy noticed this and knew that Haru must have done something to anger it. Draco roared, sending Haru a warning. Haru ran from the dragon as far as he could, leaving the boy and Zahara behind. The boy picked up Zahara gently and held her close in case the dragon attacked. This caused the dragon to smile and chuckle to himself, making the boy confused before he answered. " You don't have to worry, my Prince. I have no intention of hurting you or the girl."

The boy looked at Draco confused as he looked closely at the boy, studying him. AFter seeing promise in him and recognizing him as the boy Zahara described in her latest vision, he smiled and spoke up again. " I have no more need to be here after Haru and his two lackeys left. Protect her with your life." Then Draco disappeared in a golden light as the boy lifted Zahara gently up into his arms.

The boy looked at the girl in his arms. She looked so peaceful in his arms and he felt a strange emotion just by looking at her. He looked at the spot where Draco disappeared before he spoke. " Whose Ka was he? And why does he want me to protect this girl?"

**Read and Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 3 Zahara's Past

**I do not own Yugioh or its Characters. I only own Zahara, Draco, Kari, Heba and Haru.**

**Chapter 3**

**Zahara's Past**

**General P.O.V.**

After a while, Zahara woke up in the boy's arms. She thought that his eyes were the most beautiful that she had ever seen. She immediately recognized his clothing and slowly tugged on his shirt to get his attention. He looked at her gently, eyes with relief and something else that Zahara could not place.

" You're awake, thank goodness. I was afraid that you would not make it." Zahara gave the boy a soft smile before she spoke. " It seems that even the Prince is worried about me. Would you please take me home? I would greatly appreciate it." He nodded as Zahara led him to her house. Her parents looked worried as he explained what happened as they took her upstairs and treated her wounds.

After her father put the covers over her to let her rest, they went outside the room to talk, not knowing that Zahara was listening. The Prince was the first to speak. " So, are you going to tell me who those people were, and why they attacked your daughter?" Her mother sighed before she explained. " They are some of the village children. Their leader, Haru, is the elder's son and they're always tormenting her for being different from the others. She is a special child, but the other villagers don't see it that way. All they see is a freak."

She sighed as she looked towards the door before she turned back to the Prince. " She used to come home bleeding every day, but she would tell us that it was nothing. She didn't want us to worry about her and focus on making enough to stay in the village. She eventually told us what was going on. Needless to say, we worried about her more, but she insisted that she could take care of herself. She hasn't been this injured since six years ago. I only wish there was something that we could do to protect her from getting hurt all the time. It's so hard to see her come home hurt every day, even if she insists that she's fine."

She was crying and her husband was comforting her before he spoke. " It's not just her looks that cause her to get hurt. She has special powers that set her apart from the others. One of which she can't control. She may insist that she's fine, but deep down, I know that she just wants a friend who can accept her for who she is." The Prince nodded in acceptance before he spoke. " I don't know if it will help, but I think I have an idea."

**Read and Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 4 The Prince's Offer

**I do not own Yugioh or its Characters. I only own Zahara, Draco, Kari, Heba and Haru.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Prince's Offer**

**General P.O.V.**

Zahara's parents urged the Prince to go on. They were curious about the idea. They wanted to know what he thought of that may help their daughter. It was worth hearing him out.

" She could come with me to live in the Palace. She wouldn't be tormented by the village children anymore and we have there who can teach her how to control these powers you talked about. She would also learn how to defend herself and she can come visit as often as she wants." Zahara silently got up and sat on the window, ready to jump as she listened to her parents answer to his offer.

It was Zahara's mother who answered. " We appreciate your offer, but we can't make that decision. That decision has to be up to our daughter alone. We can't make that choice for her." Zahara smiled at the answer as she jumped out the window, purposely making a sound so that her parents would know that she was leaving to think on his offer.

Zahara's mother smiled and turned to her mother who smiled back. She turned to face the Prince before she explained. " Our daughter seemed to have heard our conversation and left to think about your offer. She always makes sure to make a little noise when she leaves to let us know."

The Prince nodded before he spoke. " Do you know where she would be heading? She's still hurt and Haru may come back and try to hurt her again. It might help me get there faster." Zahara's mother and father looked at each other before they nodded and faced the Prince. It was Zahara's mother who answered the Prince. " To the Nile." The Prince was confused.

" Why the Nile?" Zahara's mother paused before she answered. " It's where she goes when she has something on her mind. There's a hill that overlooks part of the river where she can relax. It's her favorite spot." The Prince nodded before he hurried out of the house. " Please, let me get there in time!"

**Read and Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 5 Zahara's Decision

**I do not own Yugioh or its Characters. I only own Zahara, Draco, Kari, Heba and Haru.**

**Translations:**

**"Talking"**

_Mind link_

**Chapter 5**

**Zahara's Decision**

**Zahara's P.O.V.**

I sat down on the hill at my favorite spot to think about the Prince's offer. Draco came out in spirit form to help me decide. When he's like this, only I can see him. We can also communicate using a mental link.

So Draco, what do you think of him?

The Dragon smiled at my question before he answered. _I think that he's strong and brave, but with a kind heart. He didn't seem to be afraid of me like the others when I appeared after you passed because of Haru and his two lackeys. He seemed only curious of who I was protecting, so I'll give him major points for that. I told him I had no intention of hurting either him or you and asked him to protect you before I disappeared._

I smiled at Draco. _So, do you think we should take his offer? Or stay here?_ Draco smiled before he answered. _I would feel better if you knew how to protect yourself without needing my help all the time. Besides, there might be someone at the Palace who can help you control your visions. However, the decision is not mine to make, it is yours alone. I will respect whatever decision you decide to make, Mistress Zahara._

I smiled at Draco's words. _Thank you Draco. After considering all the positive and negatives, I've decided to go with him. I'll learn how to defend myself and control my powers and I can visit my parents when I want to. Besides, my heart is telling me that this is the right decision, and I'll stand by my heart to the very end._

Draco smiled before he disappeared and I heard a voice that I really hoped not to hear. " Look who we have here. If it isn't the freak, Zahara. It looks like your savior isn't here to protect you this time." It was Haru, the elder's son. I looked at him with a bored expression. " Why don't you ever get the hint to leave me alone. I thought that you would get the idea by now."

Haru glared at me for that remark. " You'll pay for that, Zahara!" I saw Haru take out a dagger with a smirk. He never learns, does he? I guess that I'll have to have Draco set him straight, once again.

**Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 6 Carrier of the Red-Eyes

**I do not own Yugioh or its Characters. I only own Zahara, Draco, Kari, Heba and Haru.**

**Chapter 6**

**Carrier of the Red-Eyes**

**Atem's P.O.V.**

I saw Haru take out a dagger after the girl made her remark. I ran hoping to get the dagger out of his hand. She smirked at his action, like she was expecting it. Her next comment really angered him. " You just never learn, do you Haru?" As he got closer I heard her yell something that spooked Haru that I instantly recognized. It was a chant to summon a Ka!

" From the shadows of love! The one who protects thy friends! With the power of thy heart! Appear before me as I call thy name, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" The girl's eyes turned gold for a brief moment before they turned back to their bright green as a golden light appeared and the dragon from before appeared from out of the light.

The dragon landed, not looking too happy at Haru. The dragon spoke in the same voice as before with malice directed at Haru. He was shaking in fear and the girl was giving a look that said 'you brought this on yourself idiot' at Haru as she watched. It seemed to me that the dragon was only trying to get a point across.

" Haru! You always find some way to get on my bad side! Especially when you hurt my mistress! Now get out of my sight before I give you another scar to match the one on your shoulder I gave you six years ago!" Haru ran away completely terrified. Then the dragon came around the girl and spoke in a gentle and caring voice, which surprised me.

" Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?" The girl smiled at the dragon's concern. She rubbed his neck softly. " No, he didn't Draco. I'm alright thanks to you. Thank you for your help." The dragon smiled at her words.

Then suddenly, she started to fall, but the dragon caught her by his tail. It seemed like he knew what was going on. Her eyes were blank before they turned back to normal, making me confused. I looked at the dragon before I spoke. " So, you're the carrier of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon?" She nodded and I shook my head with a smile. " Now it explains why he asked me to protect you. So do you have a name?"

She shook her head, looking amused before she answered. " Of course I have a name, my Prince. My name is Zahara." I smiled at her answer. " Shinning, right? It suits you." She smiled lightly at that before I told her my name out of curtsey. " My name is Atem."

She smiled softly at that. " So, what was that blank look in your eyes for?" She looked down sadly as the dragon answered for her. " It's the power her parents told you about that she can't control. The power to see into the future. However, she can't control when it happens or what she sees, but she wishes that she could. If she could, then maybe she may be able to understand them more. You wouldn't happen to have someone at the Palace who could help her, would you?"

I nodded after I remembered exactly who could help her. My friends Mana and Mahad could help her with that. They were gifted with magic, so I sure that they could help her out. She smiled at that before she spoke.

" I overheard the offer you made to my parents. After talking to Draco, I've come to a decision." I silently urged her to go on. " I've decided to go with you. I want to learn to defend myself and how to control my powers and I don't want to be tormented all my life, or be a burden to anyone anymore. I am eternally grateful for your kindness, my Prince, and I promise to one day repay this kindness." I smiled as the dragon disappeared in a golden light. After that, I took Zahara back to her house so that she could tell her parents of her decision, and to say goodbye.

**Read and Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 7 Meeting Mana and Mahad

**I do not own Yugioh or its Characters. I only own Zahara, Draco, Kari, Heba and Haru.**

**Chapter 7**

**Meeting Mana and Mahad**

**Zahara's P.O.V.**

I smiled as Atem helped me get on his horse. He had brought the horse with him when he carried me to my house. I had already said goodbye to my parents and they wished me luck. Atem then got on his horse and rode us to the Palace.

Atem grabbed my hand and gently pulled me along to the Throne Room. There I saw the current Pharaoh Akhnamkanon on the throne. I bowed and the Pharaoh chuckled as Atem explained the situation. After that, he spoke and seemed nice.

" Well, I'm sure that your friends can help her out. I'll make arrangements for her to stay in one of the guest rooms." He smiled as we left to go find his friends. Eventually, we came across two people around my age. One boy with brown hair and dark blue eyes and a girl with brown hair and blue eyes with a childish expression. They looked confused at seeing me with Atem as we approached them.

Once we got to them, I hid behind Atem. One thing you should know about me is that I'm extremely shy around people I don't know. I knew that these were Atem's friends just by looking at them. But that doesn't make me any less shy around them.

" My Prince, who is lovely young lady?" I looked at them shyly hiding behind Atem, causing him to chuckle. " Zahara, you can come out. They're my friends that I was telling you about. They won't harm you." I shyly peaked my head out to them, causing them to smile lightly as Atem explained.

" Sorry, she's a bit shy around new people. This is Zahara. She was one of the villagers that was being tormented because of her appearance and powers." He put a hand on the top of my head as he continued. " I offered a place to say at the Palace to have someone teach her to control them and to learn how to fight back if she needed to in case the Palace is attack. Father is preparing a room for her, so I thought that I would go find the both of you." He rubbed the top of my head before he continued.

" Just give her some time. She'll come around eventually. She just needs some time to get to know you." They nodded before they introduced themselves. The boy was Mahad and the girl was Mana.

" Mahad, do you think you could teach her how to control when a vision comes?" Mahad nodded before he answered. " I'll do what I can, my Prince." Atem nodded before he spoke. " I think that the room should be done by now. I'll see you later." They nodded as Atem took my hand and gently led me down the halls to my room.

**Read and Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 8 Atem's Gift

**I do not own Yugioh or its Characters. I only own Zahara, Draco, Kari, Heba and Haru.**

**Chapter 8**

**Atem's Gift**

**One Year Later...**

**Zahara's P.O.V.**

I threw a punch at Atem who blacked it with one hand with a smile on his face. I smiled and tripped and put a fist above his face. We both laughed and I helped him up. He smiled at me before he spoke. " You're still as good as ever, Zahara." I smiled lightly at Atem before I answered. " I had a good teacher." We both laughed softly at that as we headed back into the Palace from the gardens.

It's been a year since I came to live at the Palace. Atem has been treating me kindly ever since we met. He's such a sweet guy and an honorable man. I'm glad that I chose to live here. Mana and Mahad had finally managed to get me out of my shyness towards them thanks to Atem and became friends with both of them.

They've also noticed how I'm never far away from Atem. However, they haven't commented or asked me about it yet. But I know that they will soon. It's getting very noticeable, so I know that they will ask eventually.

I've been in love with Atem ever since he saved me a year ago. His father knows and has agreed not to tell him until I'm ready, but I'm not too sure if I should tell him. He's a prince, while I'm just a commoner. It wouldn't work out.

Atem has been teaching me martial arts while Mahad has been teaching me to control my powers and how to use the magic from the Millennium Pendant that Atem's father gave to me about two months ago. Now I can control when my visions come, which I am grateful for. So now, I can decide when a vision comes and I can better understand them because of it. However, I still don't understand that vision I had when I met Atem. I just can't make any sense of what it was trying to tell me.

I was wearing a royal dress with dark blue outlining. I had golden armbands on each arm and simple shoes. I also had a heart-shaped pendant around my neck with the Eye of Horus in the center held in place by a rope tied to the pendant. It seemed to hold an incredible power. This was the Millennium Pendant.

When I came to the Palace, Atem insisted on making me wear these clothes, even though I told him that he didn't have to. He was very adamant about it, so I eventually agreed. Atem led me back to my room and gave me a gentle smile. " Close your eyes, Hari. I have a surprise for you." I smiled at the nickname. Hari is what Atem likes to call me when we're alone, while I call him Yami.

I closed my eyes like he asked. I felt him put something around my neck. " Okay, you can open them now." I opened my eyes to see a silver crescent moon pendant that look like it connected to something. I saw Atem with the bigger piece around his neck and smiled.

" Mahad helped me make it for us. It shows that we will always have a special bond. So no matter what happens, we will always find each other again." I nodded, hugging Atem with a smile on my face.

**Read and Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 9 The Proposal

**I do not own Yugioh or its Characters. I only own Zahara, Draco, Kari, Heba and Haru.**

**Chapter 9**

**The Proposal**

**One Year Later...**

**Zahara's P.O.V.**

Atem and I were in the Palace Gardens enjoying ourselves. I had my head in Atem's lap as I looked up at his beautiful crimson eyes. We were just enjoying ourselves without a care in the world. It was just the two of us.

One more year has passed since I came to live at the Palace with Atem. Things have been going great with my relationship with Atem. Our friendship has been getting stronger every day. It's making me think that I should tell him how I feel after all.

Mahad and Mana found out last year that I'm in love with Atem, but I made them promise not to tell. I want to find out for myself if he loved me back or not. They know from my shy nature that it's hard for me to tell him, but they respect my decision. However, things aren't looking too well for Pharaoh Akhnamkanon.

Atem's father is getting older and we both know that he won't last much longer. It's only a matter of time before Atem becomes the new Pharaoh and inherits the Millennium Puzzle after his death. I only hope that whoever becomes his queen will treat him right. It's only thanks to him that I can now control my powers.

" Hari, can I ask you something?" I sat up and urged him to ask what was on his mind. He seemed very nervous, which was unusual for him. He sighed before he spoke. " Father is dying soon, meaning that it won't be too long before I become Pharaoh. I don't want to rule alone, so I was wondering if you wanted to be by my side." I was shocked at what he just said. Was Atem asking me to marry him?!

" I already asked father about this and he agrees with my decision. Especially, since I've been in love with you since we met two years ago." He brought out a gold ring and held it out for me to take if I wanted to. Tear were starting to form as I held out my hand for Atem to put the ring on. After he did, I hugged him and started crying as he held me close. " I feel the same way, Atem. I've just been too shy to tell you until now." He smiled as he held me in his arms and placed a hand on the top of my head.

" It's alright, Hari. I understand how you feel. I know that father will be happy for us. No matter what may happen to him." I nodded, smiling as we went back into the Palace for the night.

**Read and Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 10 Marriage

**I do not own Yugioh or its Characters. I only own Zahara, Draco, Kari, Heba and Haru.**

**Chapter 10**

**Marriage**

**Zahara's P.O.V.**

Atem and I stood in the shadows of the balcony overlooking the village. Outside, the villagers and everyone else were waiting for us. Seto, one of the priests, stood and came to the edge of the balcony to address the crowd. He seemed very serious.

" People of Egypt! I present the new Pharaoh Atem and his wife Lady Zahara!" Everyone cheered as Atem and I stepped out to stand next to Seto. I looked through the crowd and was surprised when I saw that Haru was cheering. I could tell that Atem was surprised as well, but he didn't show it.

Atem's father passed away two days ago, making Atem the new Pharaoh. We were all saddened by his death, especially Atem. I know that he was close to him. I miss him too, but Atem and I know that he'll be watching us in the afterlife.

After we went back into the Palace, I turned to Atem. " I'm surprised that Haru was cheering. I would've thought that he would just stand there and glare at us." Atem nodded before he answered. " I thought the same thing. I wonder what brought the change on. Anyway, tomorrow we're meeting the elder so we might find out soon." I smiled and nodded as we left to go to our shared room and fell asleep in each others arms.

**The Next Day...**

I was woken up by a soft kiss on my forehead. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Atem right next to me. He was smiling softly as he moved a stray strand of hair back to its proper place. Then he gently rubbed my cheek as he spoke.

" Morning Hari. Did you sleep well?" I nodded as I slowly got up with Atem's help and we got dressed for the day. I put on a crown that blended in with my bangs and put on the Millennium Pendant. Then we walked to the Throne Room with my arm interlocked with his.

What we saw when we got there surprised us. Right in the Throne Room was Haru. He had spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing the traditional village clothes, but his looked more expensive. He looked a bit nervous as everyone except for Mana and Mahad left the room, leaving us alone. Mana noticed my guarded expression and stood right next to me as I took a seat beside Atem.

" Haru, what are you doing here?" Haru sighed as he noticed my guarded expression before he answered. " My father passed away, making me the new village elder. Though, before he died, he told me to tell you how I changed after you left as his last wish. And I intend to keep it, no matter what you may think of me."

**Read and Review Please!**


	12. Chapter 11 Haru's Story

**I do not own Yugioh or its Characters. I only own Zahara, Draco, Kari, Heba and Haru.**

**Translations:**

**"Talking"**

_Mind link_

**Chapter 11**

**Haru's Story**

**Zahara's P.O.V.**

I looked at Atem nervous as Haru began to explain. It was his father's last wish, so I guess that I should listen. He was one of the only ones to actually try to help me when Haru started tormenting me. I'm grateful to him, so I thought that it was only fair to abide by his last wish.

" After that dragon yelled at me the last time, I've had a lot of things on my mind. Why were you different from me? How did you feel about my actions? Why was I always tormenting you? All these thing came into my mind.

My father suggested to talk to you about it, so I went over there a week after you left. However, I found out from your parents that you left with the Prince to live at the Palace, but they understood why I came after I told them of my situation. They told me how you felt and helped me realize something. That I needed to treat others with kindness and respect, no matter how different they may be.

I broke up my friendship with my two friends after they disagreed on my views. I started visiting your parents to check up on them and to keep them company after that. They were grateful for it and told me any news they could about you. My father was happy about the change, and so was I for that matter." Then Haru chuckled before he spoke up again.

" I was actually surprised when I heard that you were marrying the Prince, but I was happy for you. I could sense your eyes on my yesterday. You were probably confused about my cheering, but you probably understand now. I'm deeply sorry for all my actions to you when we were younger. I was afraid of your powers and didn't know how to react."

I turned to Draco as he appeared in spirit form to talk to me. _He speaks the truth, Mistress Zahara. You may forgive him if that is your wish. I will respect whatever decision you make. You have my word._ I nodded at Draco as he disappeared and I faced Haru before I spoke. " You are forgiven, Haru. Now, let's get on with the meeting, shall we?"

He nodded and explained what was happening in the village. After it was over, I gave Haru a small smile before I spoke. " Haru, you can stay the night. We don't mind at all." Haru looked surprised as I looked toward Mana before I spoke. " Mana, can you show Haru around and take him to his room when it's prepared?" Mana bowed before she answered with her usual perky smile. " Consider it done, Lady Zahara!"

I nodded with a smile as I stood up with my arm around Atem. " Now Atem, what do you say we go have some fun?" He knew exactly what I meant by that and smiled before he answered. " You know it, Zahara. Loser has to do what the winner wants for a week." I laughed lightly at that before I answered. " You're on." We both laughed at that before we left for the Palace Gardens, leaving Haru there confused.

**Read and Review Please!**


	13. Chapter 12 The Bet

**I do not own Yugioh or its Characters. I only own Zahara, Draco, Kari, Heba and Haru.**

**Chapter 12**

**The Bet**

**Haru's P.O.V.**

I watched them leave confused. What was that all about? Mana saw my confused look and giggled to herself. Then she got a weird look in her eyes before she came up to me with a perky smile before she spoke.

" It looks like the Pharaoh is going to lose again. You would think by now that he would know better than to bet against her. Oh well, at least it makes great entertainment for me and Mahad." Then she turned to Mahad. " Hey Mahad, wanna watch him lose again?!" Mahad shook his head at her with a smile before he answered. " Mana, you know that's not nice. Though, I would like to see what he's going to have to do this time."

Mana showed me her perky smiled before she explained as she dragged me along with her. " The Pharaoh and Lady Zahara love to spar on their spare time. It's one way that they practice their martial arts and keep it fresh. They're always making bests that are based on what will happen to the loser, and he always loses to her every single time. It's actually quite funny to watch his expression every time he loses." I chuckled at that. It seems like the Pharaoh and Zahara are a perfect match.

We ended up in the Palace Gardens, leaving me confused. " Why are we in the gardens and not the training grounds?" Mana gave me a perky smile before she answered. " They don't practice there, Haru. They prefer to practice in the gardens where it's quiet and they're by themselves. That way they can call each other by their personal nicknames without anyone hearing, even though they know that we watch them, but they don't mind. Now stay quiet so that they can't hear us. We're getting close to where they train."

I nodded as we hid behind a bush as we saw the Pharaoh and Zahara in their fighting stances a few feet away from each other with serious looks on their faces. Zahara smiled lightly before she spoke cheerfully. " Remember the deal, Atem. If you lose, then you have to do my chores for a week." The Pharaoh chuckled and shook his head at her with a smile before he spoke. " I know that, Hari. I have no intention of losing, so it looks like you'll be doing my chores instead." Zahara laughed lightly at that.

" We're about to find out, Yami." Then they got ready and the Pharaoh and Zahara came at each other. Zahara threw a punch that the Pharaoh caught, but Zahara grabbed his arms and threw him across the garden. The Pharaoh landed on his feet and threw a kick, but she jumped into the air and tripped his feet, causing him to fall to the ground. When he started to get up, a fist stopped in front of his face, causing him to pale and look nervous because he realized that he just lost again. Zahara and the Pharaoh laughed softly as Zahara helped him up. " Looks like you lose again, Yami. Which means that you have to do my chores for a week."

The Pharaoh sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. " Yeah. I'll get you next time. Maybe I shouldn't have taught you so well." Zahara laughed at that before they left and went back into the Palace before Mana showed me around the Palace. Then she took me to my room and I went to sleep for the night and left in the morning to go back to the village.

**Read and Review Please!**


	14. Chapter 13 Zahara's Surprise

**I do not own Yugioh or its Characters. I only own Zahara, Draco, Kari, Heba and Haru.**

**Chapter 13**

**Zahara's Surprise**

**Three Months Later...**

**Zahara's P.O.V.**

I was weakly lying down in bed as my husband got up and got dressed for the day. For the last two months, I've been feeling extremely weak to the point where I can't even get out of bed. Atem and I don't know what's wrong with me, and that's starting to worry him. He can't stand seeing me in so much pain.

After he got dressed, he came and sat down beside me. He gently ran his hand through my hair to calm me down as he spoke. " I'm going to get Isis to see if she can figure out what's wrong, alright?" I nodded weakly before he spoke again. " I can't bear to see you in this much pain, Hari, and not know what's causing it." After giving me a gentle kiss on my forehead, he left the room with a worried look on his face.

I really hate worrying Atem so much. Even I don't know what's wrong with me. I just hope that Isis can find the cause since she is the healer. I really hate worrying him like this. He has enough to worry about being the Pharaoh for only three months. He's still trying to get use to everything.

A while later, he came back with Isis and Mana. Then Isis forced Atem out of the room to go to his duties. He only left after she told him that she would send Mana to fetch him when she was done. Mana giggled softly at his actions before she helped Isis with her examination. As Isis checked what was wrong, she comforted me in a sisterly way.

After Isis was done, she turned to Mana. " Mana, would you please go and fetch the Pharaoh? He may want to hear this. You can stay and hear it as well." She gave Isis her usual perky smile before she nodded and headed off to find Atem.

**Atem's P.O.V.**

I leaned back on the throne just as Haru finished what he had to say. He noticed my worried look and asked. " Is something wrong, Pharaoh?" I sighed before I answered. " It's Zahara. She hasn't been feeling well for a couple of months. We don't know what's causing it, so I sent Isis to find the cause. However, she won't let me in until Mana comes down to get me."

Haru laughed slightly at that. " It seems to me that she's alright, Pharaoh. I think that you'll find out soon that there's nothing to worry about. Mind if I come with you when Mana comes to fetch you? I haven't seen Zahara in a while and I want to see how she is." I nodded my consent just as Mana came into the room with her perky smile. I got up from my throne and stood next to Haru just as she came up to us.

" Pharaoh, Isis is done checking on Lady Zahara and wishes to see you in your chambers. She says that you need to hear what she found out as well." I nodded as Haru followed me into our chambers. Zahara was in the bed, wrapped in crimson sheets. Her breathing was labored as she looked up and saw me and Haru and then gave a small smile before she spoke.

" Looks like you're back, Atem. It's nice to see you again, Haru. I only wish that I was in better health." Haru smiled at that. " I know that it's not your fault, Zahara. Besides, I don't think that you're actually sick." Zahara and I looked confused as Isis came over to explain her findings.

" Pharaoh, I'm sure that you'll certainly be surprised at what I found out. Lady Zahara wasn't sick at all, so there's nothing to worry about." Zahara and I were confused as I urged her to continue. Isis gave both of us a gentle smile. " Lady Zahara is carrying a child. A child that belongs to you."

**Read and Review Please!**


	15. Chapter 14 Osiris's' Request

**I do not own Yugioh or its Characters. I only own Zahara, Draco, Kari, Heba and Haru.**

**Chapter 14**

**Osiris's' Request**

**Zahara's P.O.V.**

Atem and I were shocked at what we were just told. I was expecting Atem's child?! That we certainly weren't expecting. However, it does make perfect sense now of why I couldn't get out of bed for the last two months.

Atem gave a sigh of relief before he came and laid down beside me. He held me close to him as gently as he could and move a loose strand of hair back to its proper place. He gave me a gentle smile before he spoke. " It looks like I was worried about you for nothing. However, I think that it's best that you stay in bed until the birth comes." I nodded weakly at that. I totally agreed with him on that. I wouldn't be able to defend myself in my current condition until I gave birth.

Haru gave us a small smile before he spoke. I believe that I should be the first to congratulate you two. I am looking forward to my next visit. I'll see you two soon." Atem nodded as Haru left the room to leave the Palace to head back home to the village.

Atem turned to me before he spoke gently. " I'm worried that your pregnancy will be used against me. I'm sure that you've heard the rumors concerning Anubis." I nodded at that. I've heard of Anubis, all right. He was in charge of the Book of the Dead and the temple containing the book. He's been claiming to be the Lord of the Dead, which I'm sure Osiris isn't too happy about.

I've seen Anubis giving me suggestive looks every time I pass him. Something that I'm not too thrilled about. I've heard rumors that he's seeking to take Atem's throne as Pharaoh. Not something I'm too pleased about, for sure!

" I promise Atem that I'll try to be careful. Especially for the sake of our unborn child. That's all that I can promise you." Atem smiled at that as Isis and Mana left the room to give us some time alone. However, a few moments later after they left, a brilliant light filled the room. Out of the light appeared a form that both of us recognized. Osiris, the Lord of the Dead himself! What was he doing here?!

He looked at us with a serious gaze. " My Pharaoh and Lady Zahara, I have come to ask for your help. I take it that you know what Anubis has done?" We nodded and urged him to continue. " I ask for your help to remove him. If he wants to call himself Lord of the Dead, then he shall forever serve the lord himself for all eternity."

He brought out a dagger that I could feel a mystical aura coming from it and gave it to Atem before he explained. " This weapon is called the Dagger of Fate. Use it to strike the finishing blow to trap his soul. I know that he will eventually try to take your throne. How he plans to accomplish this I do not know. However, that will be his last mistake." Then he turned to me and spoke.

" Lady Zahara, I ask you to be careful. I am almost certain that he will use you against the Pharaoh. If you do something reckless, the child inside you may not survive." After that, he disappeared in the same light from which he appeared. I turned to Atem to speak.

" Atem, how about we keep this to ourselves? We don't want Anubis to know about our plan. I'll stay here until the child is born. Unless Anubis forcibly takes me away from here. Otherwise, I will stay here. You have more important things to worry about." He nodded at my decision and left to finish his duties. I just stayed in the bed and got myself into a more comfortable position.

Atem will try to use me against Atem. There's no doubt in my mind about that. However, I'm more worried about how he'll use me against Atem. I don't want to worry Atem, but with Anubis planning to use me against him and our unborn child on the way, I have to have faith in him. Faith that Atem will succeed, no matter what odds are against him. That is how much I believe that Atem will win against him.

**Read and Review Please!**


	16. Chapter 15 Captured

**I do not own Yugioh or its Characters. I only own Zahara, Draco, Kari, Heba and Haru.**

**Chapter 15**

**Captured**

**Five Months Later...**

**Zahara's P.O.V.**

I was lying in bed, relaxing the best I could. Atem was lying down right next to me, rubbing his hand against my swollen belly. His touch made me relax even more. He was smiling gently as he moved a strand of hair back to its proper place with his free hand.

He smiled softly at me as I felt a sudden surge of pain. Atem noticed me look before I explained. " It kicked, they must really want to get out to meet you." He smiled at that before he answered. " I'm sure that they must. I'm pretty excited and nervous about being a father."

I put a hand on his cheek before I answered. " You'll do great, Atem. I have faith that you'll make a great father." He smiled at that. " I suppose that we'll find out when the child is born.

I smiled at that as he got up. " Well, I have to go to my duties. I'll see you when I get back, alright Hari?" I nodded slightly and he smiled at that before he left.

It's been five months since we found out that I was expecting Atem's child. So I'll be giving birth within the next month. Everyone hope that we'll have a son to take the throne, but we also want a daughter. Either way, I know that we'll be happy because Atem is the one I love and this will be his child. If we have a son, then his name will be Heba, but if we have a daughter then her name will be Kari.

Anubis has started making his move. That much I can sense. Atem is afraid for my safety and our unborn child. We both know that he will try to use me against him, but we don't know how. All we can do is hope that I won't get hurt.

I slowly sat up just as I heard someone enter the room. I narrowed my eyes at the intruder. It was Anubis, the one who was after Atem's throne. I didn't even bother to hide the scorn in my voice. " What do you want, Anubis? You know that you're not allowed in here without the Pharaoh's permission."

Anubis smirked and grabbed my hands and pulled them behind me too fast for me to react. Once I realized what he was doing, I started struggling to get free from his grip. He laughed cruelly at my attempts, making me slightly tremble. " That's not going to help you, my lady. I want you husband's throne, and I need you to ensure that he will accept my challenge. So you'll be coming with me." He tied my hands together and then pulled me rather harshly off the bed and pulled me roughly along. Draco could sense my pain and tried to calm me down the best that he could in this situation.

Anubis rather harshly opened the door to the throne room. He walked in pulling me harshly along with him. Atem saw Anubis with me as a hostage and looked fearful when Anubis pulled me in front of him rather harshly. " No! Anubis, let her go!" Anubis laughed cruelly at that, causing me to tremble slightly.

" Not unless you duel me. For her and for the throne, as well as your puzzle. Your wife was harder to capture than I thought in her condition. You will duel me if you truly care for her and the child that she bares! Meet me at the Temple of the Book of the Dead! We will settle it there!" Atem was looking at me with worry. He knew what could happen to our child with the way that Anubis was treating me.

Atem needs to worry less about me right now. I have Draco for when things get out of hand. He really needs to focus on the issue at hand. After Anubis was finished, he pulled me rather harshly away from the throne room with Atem looking at me, looking helpless to do anything to stop it.

**Read and Review Please!**


	17. Chapter 16 Saving Zahara

**I do not own Yugioh or its Characters. I only own Zahara, Draco, Kari, Heba and Haru.**

**Chapter 16**

**Saving Zahara**

I watched Anubis drag Zahara away, helpless to do anything about it. Anubis was using Zahara's weakened state to his advantage by capturing her and using her to make me duel him for the throne. I got up from my throne and faced my Priests. They were Mahad, Isis, Karim, Shada, Seto and my Uncle Aknadin. " I'm going after him to save Zahara, no matter the risks involved. I can't risk losing her or our unborn child." They nodded and urged me to be careful. I nodded and quickly left the room and head towards the Temple of the Book of the Dead to rescue Zahara.

Just hold on, Hari! I'm coming to save you from him! I just hope that I get there soon. I don't want to risk the chance of losing you and our unborn child. He won't get away with this! I'll promise you that, Hari!

**Zahara's P.O.V.**

When we got into the temple, he threw me to the ground rather harshly. I glared at him as he went to a corner of the temple to wait for my husband's arrival. However, I knew that he would come back over here just to make sure that Atem can't get out of here without dueling him. I was greatly annoyed at my current situation.

I'm always getting into these types of situations. I'm always running into some type of trouble, much to mine and Atem's displeasure. Frankly, I'm tired of having to deal with this.

It's either some guy trying to kidnap me or kill me, or trying to gain control of the throne just so they can have me. How many times do I have to tell these idiots no?! It's starting to get real irritating! I only have eyes for Atem! No one else can ever take his place!

Then my husband came in looking furious. " Anubis let my wife go now!" Anubis laughed cruelly, making me visibly tremble. " If I did that, you would just leave and take her with you without our duel." He harshly picked me up from off the ground.

Then he trailed his thumb down my cheek, making me twitch in disgust. I was trying so hard not to kick him. Unfortunately, my instincts kicked in and I got him in the shin. As a result, he harshly threw me to the ground, without a thought of my condition. " I'll deal with your behavior later when I win against your husband, making you my Queen!"

I looked at him with fire in my eyes in defiance. He chuckled darkly before he turned to my husband. " She's got some fire, I'll give her that. No matter, it will be crushed in time." Then they started the duel as I slowly tried getting up, without much success. I can't exactly do much to help at the moment. Having your hands tied behind your back is not fun at all.

I have a feeling that I'm going to have an early birth because of the way that Anubis has been treating me. Atem eventually used the Dagger of Faith to trap his spirit. Then my husband came over to me and freed my hands from the rope holding them. Then he slowly and gently pulled me to his chest. He held me gently and looked concerned.

" Hari, are you alright? He didn't hurt you too badly, did he?" I gave him a weak smile before I answered. " Yes, I'm alright Yami. I'm just a little tied, but I don't think that I'll be able to rest just yet. The way Anubis treated me has caused me to need to give birth early."

Atem nodded as I took a weak breath before I spoke. " Sometimes, I don't know how you can put up with me and my tendency to attract trouble. Even I have problems putting up with it." Atem chuckled at that. He gently lifted me up into his arms and started to carefully carry me back inside the Palace and took me back to our chambers. " It's because I love you Hari, that I put up with it."

**Read and Review Please!**

**Atem's P.O.V.**


	18. Chapter 17 Heba and Kari

**I do not own Yugioh or its Characters. I only own Zahara, Draco, Kari, Heba and Haru.**

**Chapter 17**

**Heba and Kari**

**Atem's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on the throne, worried about Zahara. Once I brought her into our chambers, I got Isis and Mana, who immediately kicked me out of the room. They told me that Mana would come and get me once they finished helping Zahara give birth. That I should go to my duties until Mana comes to get me.

After a while, Mana came into the throne room with her usual perky smile. I got up and left with her as she explained what happened. " Lady Zahara has given birth to two children. She has had a son and a daughter."

She smiled brightly before she continued. " What surprised us was the fact that they look exactly like both of you. Lady Zahara though, didn't seem to be too surprised. In fact, she looked like she was expecting it. She was smiling when she saw how much they looked like you and her."

I smiled at that as I went inside my chambers with Mana. Zahara was on the bed holding two bundles. One was a young girl with blonde hair and golden highlights. Then the girl opened her eyes to reveal bright green eyes like Zahara's before they closed again.

The other boy was a boy with spiky tricolor hair like mine. It was black with crimson in the back and blonde bangs in the front. Some of the bangs stuck up like lighting bolts. Then the boy opened his eyes to reveal crimson red eyes like mine before they closed again.

She smiled when she saw me and introduced them as I sat down on the bed next to her. She showed me the boy first. " This is Heba. He was born first and is very protective of his younger sister." Then she show me the girl. " And this is Kari. She was born after him and she seems to cling to her older brother." We both smiled at them before Zahara spoke up while she leaned against my shoulder.

" You know, when I first saw them I was a bit surprised. They looked so much like us that it was a little shocking. However, I'm happy to have them and I look forward to watching them grow up. They are our future, and we will do anything to protect them." I smiled and nodded at her words. They are our children, and we would be willing to do anything to protect them in order to ensure their safety. Even if we had to sacrifice our own lives. So that they can live a long life, and die in peace.

**Read and Review Please!**


	19. Chapter 18 Zahara's Thoughts

**I do not own Yugioh or its Characters. I only own Zahara, Draco, Kari, Heba and Haru.**

**Chapter 18**

**Zahara's Thoughts**

**Five Years Later...**

**Zahara's P.O.V.**

was having a wonderful dream in Atem's arms. However, my dream was interrupted by a loud voice. It belonged to Shimon, one of the advisors who served Atem's father when he was alive. He was not very happy about us falling asleep on the throne. I looked at Shimon annoyed and muttered under my breath so that only Atem could hear it and so Shimon couldn't hear as well.

" How about he tries raising two kids at the same time." Atem chuckled softly at that before he spoke up. " Zahara, why don't you go and check up on them. I'll be fine enough to conduct the trials. You know how they can be when we're away for too long."

I nodded, looking amused at that. " Yeah, they get too cranky and start clinging to either me or you when we come." I gave Atem a kiss on his cheek. " I'll see you in a little bit, Atem. You should come when you get done, or they'll start clinging to you when you get there." He nodded, chuckling at that. I smiled softly at him before I left the room to go to our children's chambers.

I entered the room to find them both asleep in their bed. Heba was holding Kari close to him while Kari was curled next to Heba, looking for protection. I smiled at the sight. It looks like they haven't changed a bit. I sat down softly on the bed and watched them sleep.

Heba was wearing the traditional clothes for the prince. His crown blended in with his tricolor hair. He had golden armbands and had some on his legs as well and wore the traditional shoes as well. His eyes were closed but if they were open you would see they were crimson red just like his father's, just like his hairstyle was as well.

Kari was wearing the traditional royal dress for the princess. Her crown blended in with her hair. She had a golden necklace with golden armbands and the traditional shoes. Her eyes were closed but if they were open you would see they were bright green her mother's, just like her hairstyle was as well.

Shortly after I sat down, Kari and Heba both woke up and saw me. They both instantly smiled and hugged me. Kari was the one to speak up for them. " Hey mama, when's papa coming?" I smiled softly at her question. " He'll be here soon. He's just in a meeting. Once he's finished, he'll be coming here, alright?"

They nodded smiling brightly at the thought of their papa coming to see them. Kari was close to me while Heba was close to Atem. I would teach her how to act like a proper princess and I would that tell her that social class doesn't matter when it comes to love. All that matters is how deeply you care about each other, because love will always find a way.

Atem teaches Heba how to fight and protect those he cares about. He has also been teaching him life skills that will be helpful to him one day. He doesn't know that they will help him when he gets older, but I know that someday that he will. He also has tutors and also teaches Heba himself about various subjects that will help him when he becomes Pharaoh after his death.

We tell stories about us all the time, which always thrills them and makes them ask for more. One story we've told is how we met or where Atem proposed to me. However, I've never mentioned the fact that I was a commoner while Atem was the prince because I don't think they were ready to know until they were older. They always enjoy ever story we tell them without any complaints. The only complaints we actually get from them is having to go to bed afterwards.

A while later, Atem came into the room. Heba immediately got off me and hugged his papa. Atem smiled at them and we had some fun with them before putting them to bed, with numerous complaints of not being tired from both of them until they yawned. After they fell asleep and we got back to the room, we sat on the bed. Atem faced me with a serious look in his eyes. I showed a worried look at that. " Yami, are you alright?" Atem sighed before he answered.

" A thief named Bakura barged in with my father's corpse. He said that the Millennium Items were created from the souls of the people killed at Kul Elna." I looked at him seriously at his words. " Do you think that we should be on guard." Atem nodded, looking nothing but serious. " Without a doubt, Zahara."

**Read and Review Please!**


	20. Chapter 19 Zork Necroshades

**I do not own Yugioh or its Characters. I only own Zahara, Draco, Kari, Heba and Haru.**

**Chapter 19**

**Zork Necroshades**

**Zahara's P.O.V.**

I was worried sick about Atem. After he told me about Bakura, Mahad shortly died and became the Dark Magician to be able to serve Atem, even in death. Then sometime later, Atem went missing. I haven't told the children yet. It would only worry them and I don't want that. I can only hope that Atem is alright, wherever he is right now. I can't lose him just yet.

A while later, Seto came towards me. I only hope that he has brought me good news. " Lady Zahara, the Pharaoh has been found. He's heading to Kul Elna and has asked that you take care of the children until his return." At the news I breathed a sigh of relief.

" Oh thank Ra he's alright. I was really worried about him. Thank you for telling me this Seto. Now I can rest easy. You're a great friend." Seto smiled gently at that before he left.

I've known Seto for five years. We like to fight a lot, but it just shows how much we care about each other. He takes care of the kids when we're too busy, so we're very grateful to him for that. I owe Seto a lot for that. I can't thank him enough for what he's done for us.

After a while, I saw a tablet appear in the sky above Kul Elna. Then it disappeared and the Millennium Items I saw in the tablet disappeared with it. In its place was a demon, one that anyone would recognize anywhere. It was Zork Necroshades.

I asked a servant to watch the kids and I hurried out of the Palace to get to Atem. Once I stepped outside the Palace, I used my chant to call out Draco. " From the shadows of love! The one who protects thy friends! With the power of thy heart! Appear before me as I call thy name, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

At once Draco appeared and I got on him quickly to get to Atem faster. I found Atem on his knees, weak from exhaustion of summoning a monster without his Millennium Puzzle. I saw that Zork was about to attack Atem. I knew that I had to act now. " You know what we need to do, Draco!"

Draco nodded and fired an energy blast at Zork's energy blast that was heading towards Atem. The blast was redirected towards a nearby building. Atem immediately recognized the blast and turned at the direction of the blast to see me on Draco with a really pissed off look on my face directed at Zork. However, he could also see the relieved look in my eyes at saving him in time.

Draco dropped me off near Atem as he flew up to protect us from Zork. I knew that Mana was getting the Millennium Puzzle, so I knew that I had to protect Atem until then. I brought myself to my knees to sit beside my husband. I held him close with a worried look in my eyes. " Yami, are you alright?" He nodded slowly before he answered. " Yeah, thanks for saving me Hari." I smiled softly at that.

Eventually, Mana arrived with the Millennium Puzzle and Atem was able to seal Zork within the Millennium Ring. However, we both knew that he would break free if we didn't do something soon. I watched him sadly as he played with Heba and Kari. I knew what he was planning, and I wasn't going to the afterlife just yet if he wasn't going to be there with me!

**Read and Review Please!**


	21. Chapter 20 Zahara's Resolve

**I do not own Yugioh or its Characters. I only own Zahara, Draco, Kari, Heba and Haru.**

**Chapter 20**

**Zahara's Resolve**

**Zahara's P.O.V.**

While Atem was busy with Heba and Kari, I asked Seto to meet me in the garden to talk in private. Once we got there, we both sat down on a bench. Seto could tell that I took him here so that Atem and the children wouldn't hear us. So he allowed me to speak first out of consideration.

" Zork won't stay suppressed if we don't seal away the Shadow Games, but the only way to do that is if Atem seals himself into the Millennium Puzzle. He will have to erase his memory, including his own name. I know that we'll be able to defeat Zork at a later time, but we need help from the future. Atem hasn't told me his plans, but I know that it's what he's going to do, and I've decided to go with him." Seto was shocked before I explained.

" I can't go to the afterlife knowing that he won't be there with me. I want to be able to help him fight Zork one last time in some way. So I'm going to use the same as Atem and suffer the same effects as Atem with the exception of knowing my name. After that, I will go to the afterlife after Atem's task is complete. That is my final decision."

I looked at Seto sadly before I spoke again with a sad sigh. I could feel tears coming as I said this. " I need to ask you a favor, Seto. After we do this, I want you to look after Heba and Kari in our place. When they turn sixteen, I want you to tell them the truth of how we died and why we did it. I did this to protect them and to be able to help Atem one last time because of what he's done for me and I can't live a afterlife knowing he won't be there to greet me. I only thought of them all this time, wanting to protect them as much a I could." I gave a sad sigh before I spoke up again.

" The reason for waiting that long is because that's when Heba will take the throne. I want you to rule as Pharaoh until Heba is old enough to rule Egypt himself. By then, he will understand what pressure we were under at our age. When you tell Heba and Kari the truth, please give them this message from their mother told to them by their father's cousin that was unknown to us until now." Seto nodded as I told him the message.

" Dear Kari and Heba,

I know how you must feel. There was a reason why I never told you what was going on. I didn't want you or your sister to worry about us. I didn't want you to know what happened to us until you were old enough to understand.

I was always look out for your safety. There was never a time when your safety wasn't put first in my mind. I loved the both of you to the ends of the world. Your father and I are proud of you, no matter what you decide to do, or who you decide to marry.

I never told you this during my stories, but I was never born a royal like your father. I was just a daughter of a trader couple in the village. I always tormented by the other villagers because of my looks and specials powers that I had yet to understand at the time. Until your father saved me and offered me a place to live at the Palace. Over the two years that we knew each other before he become Pharaoh I fell in love with him, but I thought that I would never marry him because he was a royal while I was just a commoner and he would never return my feelings for him.

However, he proposed to me before he became Pharaoh and I had the two of you. It proves that love will always find a way to shine in the most unexpected places. I had a great time with the both of you and that was enough for me. My only regret is not being able to see you two grow up and marry and I'm sure that your father feels the same way since I know him so well. Live long and die peacefully with no regrets. Take care of your sister Heba and both of you always follow your heart and may it lead you to do what is right. Thank you for everything and goodbye. I'll see you both and everyone else in the afterlife after my task and your father's is complete at last."

Seto nodded before I spoke. " You can tell Atem if you want. I'm going to speak to Draco privately, so you can go now. When Atem is ready, tell him to meet me in the throne room. We need to talk privately before he does this." Seto nodded with a sad smile before he gave me a gentle hug. " We will miss you, Zahara, and none of us will ever forget your sacrifice." I nodded sadly as I watched him leave, knowing that he would never forget our friendship or the sacrifice I did to ensure the safety of my children and the people of Egypt.

**Read and Review Please!**


	22. Chapter 21 Draco's Farewell

**I do not own Yugioh or its Characters. I only own Zahara, Draco, Kari, Heba and Haru.**

**Chapter 21**

**Draco's Farewell**

**Zahara's P.O.V.**

After Seto left, I got up from the bench and wiped my tears. " Draco, you can come out now. I need to speak to you. I know that you heard of my plan."

Draco appeared with a saddened look in his eyes. " Do you really plan on going through with this, Mistress Zahara?" I nodded with a sad smile as he understood my intentions. I was asking him for one last favor. " What is your final wish for me, Mistress Zahara?"

I smiled softly before I explained. " I want you to seal your soul in my future reincarnation who will eventually be the one to ear the Millennium Pendant like me. The mark on your wing will be on her right shoulder to allow her to summon you without a chant or draining her energy. I want you to protect her like you always protected me.

I will remember everything once my task and Atem's is complete, but that happens you can only tell me that Atem was my husband and that he saved me as a young prince. I need to learn the rest on my own. This is my last order and wish to you, Draco. From now on, you will take orders from my reincarnation. I will miss you, but I'm sure that you'll be alright protecting her." Draco nodded sadly before he spoke. " I will, Zahara. I will release myself and stay in deep sleep until I find the soul of your reincarnation and then I will appear when the time is right."

I felt the light from Draco inside me vanish as Draco was consumed by a golden light and he vanished after the light faded. I smiled sadly after the light. " Thank you, Draco. I will never forget you for your kindness. You will always be in my heart. I know that you will miss me, but I know that you'll be fine without me. I'm sure that my reincarnation will love you just as much as I did as a friend. Thank you for everything Draco, and goodbye."

I could feel Draco telling me that I was welcome before the last of the light finally vanished. I smiled softly at that before I left to head to the throne room. I want to have a private talk with Atem before he seals himself in the Millennium Puzzle. I love him and I want to be able to help him one last time, and for the future of everyone that I love.

**Read and Review Please!**


	23. Chapter 22 Final Farewells

**I do not own Yugioh or its Characters. I only own Zahara, Draco, Kari, Heba and Haru.**

**Chapter 22**

**Final Farewells**

**Zahara's P.O.V.**

When I got to the throne room, Atem was already waiting for me. He had a sad smile on his face. By the look on his face, I can tell that Seto must have already told him of my plans. I just hope that he's not mad at me.

Once I came up to Atem, he went and hugged me tightly. I could tell how he really felt by this action. He understood why I was doing this and accepted it. I could tell how sad he was when he spoke up after he pulled away slightly, but still held me close.

" Seto told me what you're planning. You were always thinking of the children with everything that you did. I only hope that they will understand why we left when Seto tells them the truth. I don't regret a thing I've done, except not being able to watch them grow up and marry like we did. I'm sure that Seto will take good care of them and I hope that they will forgive us for leaving them like this." I smiled at Atem as I placed a hand on his cheek.

" I'm sure that they will, Atem. I have faith that they will understand. I sent Draco ahead to protect my future reincarnation. I'm sure that our children will understand. We just have to have faith that they will understand and forgive us. I'm sure one day we will see them again. Once our task is complete we can be with them again in the afterlife." Atem nodded with a sad smile.

" I suppose that the ones who will hold our Millennium Items are also going to be our reincarnations. We can watch over them and protect them until we're ready to make ourselves known to them. I only hope that they will be willing to help us complete our task, even if we won't know what it is." I smiled softly at that. " I believe that they will Atem. I have faith in them." Atem smiled softly at that.

" I have asked Seto to erase any traces of the Millennium Pendant except the one in your tomb in order to protect you. I have also asked him to erase any trace of my name so that no one can break the spell that would release Zork. Once I've sealed my soul inside the puzzle, I want you to shatter it. Can you do that for me, Zahara?" I nodded sadly as we pulled apart so that we could begin. I smiled sadly before I spoke with tears in my eyes.

" I'll wait for you, my love. We will meet again when the chosen one completes the Millennium Puzzle and my chosen one wears the Millennium Pendant." Atem nodded and looked at me with only love in his eyes. " I know that you will Zahara, but do you have to seal yourself inside the Millennium Pendant? You'll lose your memory except your name and when you were alive. Are you sure that you want to risk never remembering me?"

I smiled at him for that. " Yes Atem, I'm sure. I've already set it up to where I will remember everything the same moment that you have remembered everything. When I'm awakened, I'll slowly start remembering pieces of my past, but it will block me form remembering anything about meeting you and after. I may not remember you, but I know that my heart will always remember you, just like yours will, My Pharaoh Atem."

Atem smiled at me with love and understanding in his eyes. " Then I look forward to the say that we meet again, my shinning light. Let us hope that fate allows us to meet again." I smiled sadly with tears in my eyes as I watched Atem seal his soul inside the Puzzle. His body fell to the ground and I picked up the puzzled and shattered it like he asked me to.

Then I put the pieces in a golden box. Then I turned to Seto who just entered the room. " Seto, I believe that you know what to do." Seto nodded at my statement.

" Yes, I will put the puzzle in his tomb and put the Pendant in yours. I will also need to erase any trace of his name and any mention fo the Millennium Pendant to protect you as ordered by the Pharaoh." I shook my head at his actions and smiled. I guess it still hasn't set in yet.

" Remember Seto, you are the Pharaoh now. I wish you the best of luck and I look forward to seeing you in the afterlife after both our tasks are complete. Goodbye Seto, and may your heart always lead you to do what is right." He smiled his thanks and nodded his goodbye.

I stood up and my Millennium Pendant began to glow. I put the golden box in Seto's hands and closed my eyes with a sad smile. As I felt my soul leaving my body, I thought of everything that's happened throughout my life. Meeting Atem that day was the best day of my life, and I wouldn't change anything for the world. I will wait for the chosen one to meet Atem's chosen one so I can reunite with my Pharaoh, my husband and the one that I love like no other in this world, or the afterlife.

**Eleven Years Later...**

**Kari's P.O.V.**

Heba and I walked up to the golden box with a sarcophagus in our father's tomb. Seto was walking right behind us with Mana, a friend of our parents and Seto's wife. They looked at the sarcophagus in sadness. We knew that they were close to our parents before they died, especially Mana.

A week ago, Seto and Mana told us the truth behind our parent's death. We were shocked for sure. I know that Heba sure was, but he understood after Seto gave us mother's last message that was meant for us. I remember the conversation.

* * *

**Flashback**

Heba was shocked at hearing how our parents died. He was not happy that Seto kept this from us. I could see it in his eyes. " Why did you keep this from us?! We had a right to know how our parents died!" Mana sighed at that before she told him. " We haven't because it was a request from Lady Zahara herself." Heba was surprised at the news.

" My mother asked you to keep it a secret?" Mana nodded at that. " Yes, and after we told you the truth when you turned sixteen, she asked us to pass along her message to you and Kari." Than Mana turned to Seto. " Since Lady Zahara asked this of you as a favor, why don't you give them the message." Seto nodded before he told us what our mother told him on the day of her death.

" Dear Kari and Heba,

I know how you must feel. There was a reason why I never told you what was going on. I didn't want you or your sister to worry about us. I didn't want you to know what happened to us until you were old enough to understand.

I was always look out for your safety. There was never a time when your safety wasn't put first in my mind. I loved the both of you to the ends of the world. Your father and I are proud of you, no matter what you decide to do, or who you decide to marry.

I never told you this during my stories, but I was never born a royal like your father. I was just a daughter of a trader couple in the village. I always tormented by the other villagers because of my looks and specials powers that I had yet to understand at the time. Until your father saved me and offered me a place to live at the Palace. Over the two years that we knew each other before he become Pharaoh I fell in love with him, but I thought that I would never marry him because he was a royal while I was just a commoner and he would never return my feelings for him.

However, he proposed to me before he became Pharaoh and I had the two of you. It proves that love will always find a way to shine in the most unexpected places. I had a great time with the both of you and that was enough for me. My only regret is not being able to see you two grow up and marry and I'm sure that your father feels the same way since I know him so well. Live long and die peacefully with no regrets. Take care of your sister Heba and both of you always follow your heart and may it lead you to do what is right. Thank you for everything and goodbye. I'll see you both and everyone else in the afterlife after my task and your father's is complete at last."

Seto chuckled a little, confusing both me and Heba. " May your heart always lead you to do what is right. That was the last thing she said to me that fateful day. It was her motto. ' Follow your heart and it will lead you to do what is right.' From that day, I have followed that advice and I have not regretted a thing since."

**Flashback End**

* * *

I turned to face Seto and Mana. " Father and Mother loved us, didn't they?" They nodded before Mana spoke. I could hear the sadness in her voice.

" Yes, they always put your safety before anything else, especially your mother." She giggled softly before she spoke again. " I remember the day I first met Lady Zahara. She was hiding behind your father when he was still a prince because she was extremely shy around new people. Your father had to coax her out from behind him for Mahad and I to meet her, even if it was only her head at the time. It took us a whole year to get her our of her shyness and become friends with Mahad and I. She was the carrier of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and she also had the power to see into the future, but she couldn't control when a vision came when we first met.

Your father taught her martial arts while Madad taught her her how to control her powers, as well as how to use the Millennium Pendant she received from your grandfather. Your father taught her so well that he always lost. They made bets that made the loser have to do something for the winner. We always enjoyed watching him lose to her, but he was never mad when he lost to her. It was just one way that they spent time together where they could just be themselves.

When they got married and found out Lady Zahara was expecting you two, your father and her were the happiest I've ever seen them. They were even happier when you were born. I saw the love in their eyes and what she said to your father that day. ' They are our future, and we will do anything to protect them.' It was the reason they sealed themselves in their Millennium Items. They wanted to give you a better future, full of peace. That's how much they loved both of you."

We both gave them a small smile. " All we can do is wait for them in the afterlife when we die. I'm sure that they will complete their task one day, and then we'll be able to tell them how we feel." Seto and Mana nodded softly at that. " I know that Kari, and we look forward to the day we do." We all smiled at that and gave the sarcophagus one last look before we left the tomb.

Thank you Mother and Father for protecting us the best you could. I look forward to seeing you in the afterlife, and then, I'll tell you our true feeling. How we felt and how grateful we are for trying to protect us. Even in giving yourselves an early death, to give us a better life.

**Read and Review Please!**


End file.
